


[Podfic] The Bad Season by The Feels Whale

by fifteen



Series: [Podfic] The Good Earth by The Feels Whale [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (compilation is 3 hours), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gardening Verse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trauma, brief mentions of violence, sad!feels, the one ring is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen
Summary: The first sign of trouble arrives in the innocuous form of Thorin’s daughter, Bella, when she sneaks into his office and starts going through the wardrobes.Thorin ignores her at first. He is busy and she’s not causing a disturbance. If Bella wants his attention then she will march up to his knee and demand it. He has never had to worry about his little girl suffering in silence. She will always let him know what she wants from him, which she does once she’s inspected all his cabinets and closets to her satisfaction.“Father, where’s Papa?” She looks under his desk, as though Bilbo might be hiding there.Or: the Ring was always going to be a problem.[full series podfic compilation in chapter 2]
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: [Podfic] The Good Earth by The Feels Whale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103072
Kudos: 12





	1. [Podfic] The Bad Season

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bad Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708675) by [The Feels Whale (miscellea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/The%20Feels%20Whale). 



  
_cover art by me_

**Listen here:**

  


**Text:** [The Bad Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708675/chapters/1309334)

 **Author:** [The Feels Whale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/The%20Feels%20Whale)

 **Reader:** [fifteen (my dw)](https://fifteen-podfic.dreamwidth.org)

 **Total Length:** 00:30:32

 **Download .mp3:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-bad-season-by-the-feels-whale-podfic/the%20bad%20season%20by%20the%20feels%20whale.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two has all works compiled in one audio file.  
> 


	2. [Podfic] The Good Earth (All Works) by The Feels Whale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic compilation of works in _The Good Earth_ Series:  
>  _Gardening_ , _A Growing Family_ , and _The Bad Season_

  
_cover art by me_

**Listen here:**

  


**Text:** [The Good Earth (series)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/38858)

 **Author:** [The Feels Whale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/The%20Feels%20Whale)

 **Reader:** [fifteen (my dw)](https://fifteen-podfic.dreamwidth.org)

 **Total Length:** 03:02:07

 **Download .mp3:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/the-good-earth-series-by-the-feels-whale-podfic/the%20good%20earth%20series%20by%20the%20feels%20whale.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If you liked this story/series, be sure to let The Feels Whale know! **3


End file.
